


Thanks To The Universe

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time and PlaceShip/Character: Terushima Yuji &/ AnyoneFandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: noneAdditional Tags: fluffy, maybe some fireworks?Do Not Wants: A/B/OPrompt:TIME: at midnightPLACE: on the hood of a car





	Thanks To The Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunidesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/gifts).



> Fukunaga calls Terushima "Playboy" as a play on his name "Yuuji" which means "Playful Child" and his flirtatious personality. Also when Fukunaga uses "you" when talking to Terushima it's also a play on that you can shorten "Yuuji" to "Yuu", and should be considered a pun. Fukunaga also makes cat puns.

“Hey Babe-chan?” Terushima aksed.

“Yes Playboy?” Fukunaga replied.

“Do you ever wonder if we’re part of something bigger?” Terushima asked.

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Fukunaga asked.

“I don’t know. Like maybe there’s a bigger plan for everything? That like, things happen for a reason? I guess like destiny maybe?” Terushima clarified.

“You are getting awfully philosophical tonight, Playboy,” Fukunaga said.

“I’m laying under the stars on the hood of my car next to my Babe-chan. Of course I’m gonna get philosophical!” Terushima said defensively.

“Then maybe I need to start getting you under the stars more often,” Fukunaga mused.

“You still haven’t answered my question Babe-chan,” Terushima pressed.

“Hmm. I don’t know fur sure. I mean I think we can always be learning something from what is happening. But I’m not sure if I believe in destiny. I always thought life was more what you made of it rather than something preordained,” Fukunaga answered.

“I guess that makes sense,” Terushima said.

“What about you?” Fukunaga asked curiously.

“Well I wasn’t really sure before. But like, lately I don’t know really. Because part of me is like ‘I write my own path’ but then I got lucky enough to meet you and I just can’t help but wonder if the universe had something to do with it,” Terushima admitted.

“Maybe you did have some outside help,” Fukunaga conceded.

“Wait what’s that supposed to mean?” Terushima asked.

“You came up to me saying ‘How do I order one of you Babe-chan?’ as if that pick-up line was gonna work,” Fukunaga reminded Terushima.

“Well we are dating now aren’t we?” Terushima asked, not seeing anything wrong with his choice of a pick-up line.

“Yes, but I almost didn’t answer you the next day,” Fukunaga confessed.

“What made you change your mind Babe-chan?” Terushima asked.

“I’m not sure to be honest. I just had a gut feeling about you,” Fukunaga admitted.

“Very articulate Babe-chan,” Terushima deadpanned.

“I just mean that I didn’t have a conscious thought that you would be a good choice,” Fukunaga said.

“You wound me,” Terushima pouted.

Fukunaga moved to take Terushima’s hand in his. “You were a great choice and I wouldn’t trade you fur anyone,” Fukunaga said.

“Really?” Terushima asked hopefully.

“I’m being purrfectly serious, Playboy.” Fukunaga confirmed.

Terushima got up at that to give Fukunaga a quick kiss, causing to Fukunaga to blush.

“I never get tired of seeing you blush Babe-chan,” Terushima smiled.

“You just like finding an excuse to kiss me,” Fukunaga corrected.

“Same difference,” Terushima shrugged.

“Now where are these midnight fireworks you purromised me?” Fukunaga asked.

“Well they can be a little late since it’s usually teenagers doing it,” Terushima answered.

“Did you ever light the fireworks?” Fukunaga questioned.

“Who do you think started the tradition?” Terushima smiled, proud of himself.

“Why am I not surpurrised?” Fukunaga sighed.

And with that the first firework went off. It wasn’t the biggest show they had ever been to, but then again this was just some teenagers having fun. 

Terushima was always fascinated by fireworks. But Terushima eventually stopped taking Fukunaga to shows for the fireworks, but rather to watch Fukunaga enjoy the fireworks after looking at him during their third firework date. Tonight was no different as Terushima felt a calming feeling seeing Fukunaga so happy. And when Fukunaga rested his head on Terushima’s shoulder he sent a thanks to the universe for any help he got for being lucky enough to have Fukunaga at his side.


End file.
